


Baby's Future

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic, Family Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Barisi, Slice of Life, barisi as dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny and Rafael discuss their baby's possible career paths. Because two lawyers under the same roof is enough, right?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Baby's Future

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write some other stuff but this little scene wouldn't leave me alone so I said FINE and wrote it lol this isn't from my other barisi as dads verse but I do use the same name for the baby because I am what? unoriginal. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rafael walked into the kitchen to find Sonny whisking what looked like pancake batter in a bowl, their baby glued to his chest in their baby sling wrap. Sonny was talking in murmurs, teaching their baby how to make pancakes, step by step.

“I like to add a couple extra drops of vanilla extract,” Sonny was saying. “It’s not as good as the real bean, but it gives it a nice flavor if you get the good quality brand.”

Rafael smiled at his back, shaking his head fondly at his husband. There was something so attractive about Sonny making them breakfast while minding their child, Rafael couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again.

“There’s my family,” Rafael said, making himself known. Two pairs of blue eyes turned to him. Sonny smiled and Eduardo took his fist out of his mouth and made a gurgling, excited sound.

“Hey,” Sonny said, leaning in to kiss him hello with that small, sweet smile he always had for Rafael. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Rafael said softly against his lips, then leaned down to kiss the top of the baby’s head. “Hi, Eduardo. Daddy’s keeping you busy, huh? Has he been up for long?”

“About half an hour. He’s being very argumentative this morning, so I was trying to distract him.”

Rafael chuckled as Eduardo grabbed his finger and tried to put it in his mouth. “We have to stop playing prosecution and defense with him.”

“You’re probably right. I don’t think we need another lawyer in the house,” Sonny teased.

He gestured to the bowl, pan and spoons on the counter. “He could be a chef.”

“Or a singer,” Sonny winked at him.

“Don’t start.”

“Your voice is so beautiful, Raf,” he said, then looked at Eduardo. “We love it, don’t we, baby boy?”

“The only tune Eduardo can carry right now is his obnoxious wailing when he wants something, so maybe save that thought for when he’s older. He appreciates food a lot, though.” 

“He’s a baby, of course he enjoys food. He enjoys anything he can chew on.”

Eduardo let go of Rafael’s finger and produced a loud, hiccup kind of sound. 

“That sounded like an objection,” Sonny said.

Rafael opened a random drawer, looking for something. “Quick, let’s give him a spoon or something.”

He found a spatula in the back of the utensils drawer and offered it to the baby, who took it with a curious tilt of his head that was so much like Sonny’s look of confusion it pained him. His eyes went huge looking at the silver, mushed reflection of the world on the spatula. 

It only took a couple beats for Eduardo to try and stuff the spatula in his mouth, accidentally slapping Sonny across the face with it as he went.

Rafael held back a laugh as Sonny tried to move away from its path, but with the baby strapped to his chest the way he was, the spatula went with him.

“That is so cute,” Sonny said despite getting slapped again as Eduardo sucked on the spatula. “Raf, he loves it!” 

But Eduardo decided that he did not, in fact, enjoy the taste of the spatula, and dropped it on the floor with a frustrated cry. 

“Maybe not a chef, then,” Rafael said with a chuckle, picking the utensil back up and dropping it in the sink. “I think that does mean he’s hungry, though. You want me to take him?”

Sonny unwrapped the sling carefully and handed Eduardo over, but the baby started kicking and whining as soon as he was out of the comfortable position against Sonny’s chest.

“Come here,  _ mijo _ . I know, I know, that was warm and cozy, wasn’t it?,” Rafael cooed, trying to appease him. “I know, shh. Papi’ll get you your bottle, okay?”

Eduardo’s wailing went off like a siren in an instant. All it took was one deep breath and he managed to hold the scream way past the point of it being healthy to either of his fathers’ ears.

“Okay, so maybe a singer,” Sonny joked as Rafael scrambled to quickly heat up one of his bottles they kept at the ready. He shushed him, bouncing from side to side and patting his back. 

None of their usual tactics comforted the little boy, not even Rafael’s singing, but as soon as Rafael offered him a bottle, the baby opened his mouth and went silent. Both his fathers sighed, relieved.

“Maybe a chef,” Rafael said, looking down at Eduardo’s wide blue eyes with a smile.

“He’ll figure it out,” Sonny said, watching his family, pancakes momentarily forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at /thejuryisout !! Don't forget to leave a little kudo <3


End file.
